mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger334
Roger334 'was an artist and writer who joined the fandom around July 2013 and left in 2018. He used MS Paint as his main drawing software tool. Most of his work depicted Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, alongside other recurring characters such as Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance and Queen Chrysalis. Based on his work, his style could be categorized as "friendly" to all kind of people. He usually wrote his contents in English, but there were a few exceptions where he used Spanish, French and even Japanese. His main gallery, installed on Deviantart, is the only site that contains most of his works. Nonetheless, there were a few drawings that were exclusively shared on his other accounts. By the time of his departure (January 2018), his DA gallery registered a total of 833 deviations. __TOC__ The Longest Night 'The Longest Night is a 2016 comic that takes place in the distant past of Equestria and explains the events that led Princess Luna to became Nightmare Moon. Divided in 7 parts and translated to 2 languages (English and Spanish), it's the most complex story the author has ever published, compared to the rest of his work. LN was originally planned as a video and its production took place around May 2013. However, due to production issues, the whole project was canceled. Years later, the author decided to publish it as a series of comics for winter 2016. The story starts with the siege of the Crystal Empire, King Sombra's last stand. Once the survivors were fled to safety, Princess Celestia decided to enter the castle and fight Sombra herself. Luna followed her inside. King Sombra is defeated. In his "dying breath", he curses the city by casting a spell with the power to engulf the entire region. Celestia flees the explosion, carrying Luna on her back. Over time, Luna feels lonely, unappreciated and jealous of her sister's attention from part of the villagers. Her hate for Celestia grew strong until it created an entity born in the shadows. This unnamed creature fueled Luna's evil feelings, making her harbor a deep resentment towards everypony. Luna ends accepting to be consumed by it. The following night, when sunrise was supposed to happen, Celestia ordered her sister to lower the Moon. In that moment she morphed into a dark creature right in front of her. This entity had the shape of an adult alicorn, but a dark magic aura surrounded her, just like the blue battle armor she was wearing. Celestia refused to fight her, so the creature turned against the sleeping villagers of castle town. It was in that moment when the Princess of the Sun accepted the duel. The evil foe was too powerful to handle, forcing Celestia to use all her magic. The Princess of the Sun loses the fight. During her exile in the forest, Celestia's despair creates the Elements of Harmony. With her new abilities, the final battle between Celestia and Nightmare Moon takes place in the castle ruins of Canterlot. Nightmare Moon is defeated and turned into a statue. However, her dark powers allowed her to escape and use her remaining strength to cast one major spell against Equestria. With a heavy heart, Celestia used her magic to open a portal into space and seal Nightmare in the Moon. Once the battle was over, the Elements of Harmony turned into stone. The following one thousand years were spent rebuilding a new capital city in the mountains. In the thousandth day Nightmare Moon returned, triggering the events of Season 1. Other Works Good Heart This is the author's first fan fiction to be published. Three months after its debut on DeviantArt, the complete story was shared on FIMFiction. Starting with Celestia never being a princess and King Sombra winning the Crystal Heart, the story narrates the adventures of Twilight Sparkle in a parallel universe. Some drawings were shared by the author to promote the story. The Stuntmare This story was the author's second fan fiction to be published. Until Summer 2016, it was his only story to be published as a comic. The comic was featured in Equestria Daily on December 18, 2015. Fleur Dis Lee is the main protagonist of the story, alongside other recurring characters such as Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Coco Pommel. The story was shared in both English and French languages. Dark Rose This story was the author's third fan fiction to be published. Besides Canterlot, the story took place in additional places created by the author. Endcliff is the most notable example of these additional places that were conceived to develop the story's main plot. Before Summer 2016, the story was only available on the author's FIMFiction account. Super Celestia Sunshine First shown as a vector on July 17, 2014, Super Celestia Sunshine ''is a 2017 Japanese comic based on the video game Super Mario Sunshine. After landing at the airport of Isle Delfino, Princess Celestia is arrested by the local police. In court, Celestia is found guilty because a culprit described by eyewitnesses, unfortunately, matches with the princess' physical appearance. Celestia is ordered to clean up the entire island, and until then, she is not allowed to leave. The Ruler of Equestria, aided by a water pump named F.L.U.D.D., now must clear her name and save the islanders from pollution. The ''International Version of the comic was featured on Equestria Daily on July 8, 2017.Calpain (2017-07-08). Comic: Shard 8 / Super Celestia / A Bit / Maestro / Donut / Stare / Shadows 5 / Comes Next 8 / Lonely 2:72 Retrieved on 2017 August 27. References Category:Artists Category:Fan fiction Category:Writers